I've Always Belonged To You
by ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Post-Season 8 Finale: They've won. Metatron is dead and the angels are returning to heaven, but Dean finds it hard to celebrate their victory when all he can think about is losing his angel. However, when Dean tries to say his goodbyes, Cas surprises him.


I've Always Belonged To You

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural yada yada… Inspired by this post on tumblr: **

**Username: onamelancholyhill followed by /post/50627952557/rebloggable-by-request-multiple- request-haha**

**So this turned out way sappier than I had originally intended, hopefully it's still in character! Dedicated to fionasank cuz she's awesome and encourages me to write more Destiel (check her stories out asdfghjkl they are fan-flipping-tastic). Enjoy! :D **

It was finally over. Metatron was defeated. Dean knew that he should be happy- hell, he should be freaking _thrilled _that that dick with wings got what he deserved, but the victory was tainted by the inevitable. Beating Metatron meant that the angels got their grace back. All of them were returning to heaven. So that was why Dean stood in front of his angel- or angel turned human about to be turned back to angel, whatever- doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"So, I guess this is it then." Dean said, feigning casualty. His gaze refused to leave the glass vial that was currently clutched in his hand. The swirling blue and white contents of Cas' grace shone brighter in such close proximity to the former angel. To anyone else, it might have seemed beautiful, but to Dean it represented what would soon be the loss of his best friend. He took a deep breath and handed over the vial of grace.

"Dean, I-" Cas started to say, but Dean interrupted him.

"You don't have to say anything man, no chick flick moments remember?" he said, chuckling weakly.

"Well, actually Dean-"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's been really great having you here and everything, but I guess all good things must come to an end or some shit like that. I… uh… I guess I'm just saying… I'm gonna miss you or whatever- I mean-"

"_Dean Winchester._" Cas said seriously, interrupting Dean's ramblings. Dean looked up into Cas' blue eyes, startled.

Cas smiled slightly as he reached into the pocket of his trademark trenchcoat and pulled out a plain brown leather cord. He threaded the cord through the top of the small vial and tied the two ends together, fashioning a necklace. Dean's breath hitched as Cas stepped closer, invading his personal space. Cas slowly lifted the necklace and slipped it over Dean's head. Dean felt a warm and pleasant sensation emitting from the grace, which was now resting comfortably on his chest, close to his heart.

"Cas, what...?" Dean asked, confused. He didn't really know how to finish his question.

"I am staying and I would like to remain human." Cas said solemnly.

"Cas… you don't want this. Being human is really not all it's cracked up to be. I mean- you're an angel man! Why would you give that up?" Dean asked incredulously. Cas hesitated, trying to come up with the right words.

"Well, to use your phrasing, being an angel is not all it's cracked up to be either. Before I fell, being an angel was all I had ever known. For countless millennia, I did my duty and obeyed my orders. Then I was assigned the task of pulling the Righteous Man out of hell and I met you. With you, I got a taste of what being human was like. Being able to make my own decisions, feeling emotions, but it was still only a glimpse. I didn't have a full understanding of what being human meant until I fell. At first it was overwhelming, but I have grown fond of it and I know that if I returned to the Garrison, I would feel that something was missing. Being an angel would never be the same."

Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas, surprised by the heartfelt speech. He could have asked a million questions, but there was one that he was most curious about.

"Why did you give me your grace?" he asked. Cas shrugged slightly.

"To be honest, Dean, my soul has always belonged to you, even while it was within my vessel. This seemed an appropriate way to show you that." Cas suddenly looked away shyly. "And… you have always had my heart as well."

"Cas, I don't know what to say." Dean said, still staring at the former angel.

"It's fine, Dean, you don't have to say anyth-" Cas started to say, but was cut off when Dean suddenly grabbed his tie, yanking him forward to crash their lips together.

Cas was momentarily frozen in shock, but quickly responded in kind. Dean deepened the kiss, letting his tongue swipe over the seam of Cas' lips, which eagerly opened, granting him access. Whatever Cas lacked in experience, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm, and Dean soon realized that he was a quick learner. After a while of their newfound exploration of each other, the need for air became inopportunely apparent and they broke apart, panting slightly. They remained holding onto each other, faces mere inches apart. Cas was the one to break the silence.

"Dean, I know I have always said that heaven is my home, but… my real home is with you. I'd like for it to stay that way… if you'll have me." Cas said, his blue eyes staring deep into Dean's green ones. Dean just smiled widely and kissed him again.

_**50 Years Later…**_

Steady beeping filled the small sterile room of the hospital that Cas sat in, looking at Dean's weakened body laying on the bed. Dean had suffered near heart failure and the doctors were saying that it didn't look good. Cas leaned forward and clasped their hands together, hands that now sported matching gold bands. Dean's eyes started to slowly flutter open.

"…Cas?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas responded. Dean looked meaningfully into Cas' eyes.

"I… I think it's time…" he said. Cas shook his head.

"No, not yet, you'll pull through, you always do."

"Not this time angel. To think, all the crap we've fought in the past, who would've thought I'd be dying of _old age_." Dean said, giving a weak chuckle followed immediately by a cough.

"Do you regret not going out 'guns blazing'?" Cas asked, using air quotes. Dean smirked playfully.

"Nah. I got to spend more years chained to your feathery ass." Dean said and, seeing Cas' indignant look, "And loving every second of it." he continued. Cas smiled.

"I love you." Cas said sincerely, blinking back tears.

"I love you, too." Dean replied, just as sincerely. Suddenly the steady beeping coming from Dean's heart monitor started to grow slower. Cas widened his eyes with fear.

"You know… what to do…" Dean said as his eyes started to close.

Cas quickly stood and leaned over Dean. He grabbed the vial of grace that hadn't left Dean's side in fifty years and gently lifted it over Dean's head. Cas took a deep breath and opened it. The ethereal contents absorbed into the former angel, filling the room with a bright light, just as the heart monitor registered Dean's last breath, emitting one long and steady beep.

Cas opened his eyes to be met with a pair of forest green ones that he had come to love. Dean smiled widely at him, eyes crinkling. Both of them were young again. Dean glanced over at his body, lying still on the hospital bed.

"Well, age was clearly good to me." he said. Cas laughed and pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. They broke apart as they heard nurses frantically running down the hall to Dean's room. Cas took Dean's hand.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dean replied.

And with that, Cas spread his wings and accompanied the soul of the love of his life to heaven, where their profound bond would last for eternity.

**Author's Note: Feedback is most definitely appreciated so please drop me a line :)**


End file.
